


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Cute Kim Yugyeom, Dramedy, Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jackson Wang-centric, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, Lifeguard Jackson, M/M, Mark Tuan Being An Idiot, Mark Tuan-centric, No Love Triangle, Polyamory Negotiations, Romantic Comedy, Shy Kim Yugyeom, Swimming Pools, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**9:50 AM**

A heavy weight suddenly jumping onto his bed next to him is what woke Mark up.He didn't even have to open his eyes to know that it was Jackson.Sure enough,when he opened his eyes there was the chinese boy looking right at him.

Mark smiled at him."Good morning Jacks."He greeted and Jackson smiled back at him.


End file.
